


First Flight

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: How young is too young to take Diana on a broom?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 10





	First Flight

Diana was six weeks old when Marcus and Oliver decided she was big enough for her first broom ride. Now, some people might say that she was too young, but according to the Wizarding Health Association she was old enough to travel by Floo, so they didn’t see a problem with it.

Brooms shrunk to fit in their pockets, the Flint-Wood family took a muggle bus to the edge of the forest that Marcus and Oliver usually flew in, as there were no Floo connections around and Diana was too young to apparate with.

They put Diana in her backpack carrier on Oliver’s back so he could use both hands to fly and not worry about dropping her. He flew slowly, only about three feet off the ground, to get her used to the situation. Marcus, flying beside them, kept dropping back to look at their daughter. She seemed to be enjoying the flight, and he liked seeing her happy. It made him feel like maybe, just maybe, they were doing something right to have such a happy child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
